


Going to Flash

by Croupilaura



Category: Danny Phantom, The Flash (2014)
Genre: A+ Parenting, After season 1 of Flash, But no Phantom Planet, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Multi, a lot of questioning and misunderstandings, non-canon compliant, technically AU, trans!Danny, valerie is part of Team Phantom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croupilaura/pseuds/Croupilaura
Summary: My name is Danny Fenton, and I’m the deadest kid alive. Did I do that right?Anyway, despite what you might be thinking, I’m not a runaway. And my parents are NOT abusive, thank you very much. I just got here by accident.Now only if these cops belived me...





	Going to Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is what happends when a phan has Netflix.
> 
> *holds a sign that says: The Flash is just Danny Phantom fanfiction, change my mind*

_11:58_

 

Geek **:** dude wtf are you doing in central city

 

Goth: wtf

 

RedHuntress: ???

 

Jazz: What happened?

Jazz: Danny, are you okay?

Jazz: Should we get go get the Speeder and come after you?

 

Ghost: i’m fine.

 

Geek: thats danny for im not fine

 

RedHuntress: what are u doing there?

 

Ghost: it was an accident

 

RedHuntress: story of your life

 

Geek: lol 

 

Jazz: How did you get there?

 

Ghost: long story

 

Goth: then summarise

 

Ghost: I broke the portal and woke up in a tuck

Ghost: *truck

 

Geek: i regret asking

 

Goth:👌👏👏

 

RedHuntress: not even gonna question that

 

Jazz: First thing first, do you think you can make it back?

 

Ghost: 👍

 

Jazz: I’m studying at a friend’s house, but I can go home and cover for you if you want to.

Jazz: Danny?

 

Ghost: might need that cover

Ghost: robbery

 

Geek: hero complex(TM) stikes again

Geek: 😂

 

Goth: wait isnt central that city w/ superhumans

 

Jazz: Danny?

 

Goth: yeah he does that

 

Geek: shouldve seen that comin

 

RedHuntress: plz I hunted him for a year he’ll be fine

 

                      02:01

 

Jazz: Danny?

 

 

                      08:30

 

Jazz: Little brother, please call me ASAP. If you’re not back by tomorrow, I’ll come after you myself.

 

                      09:50

 

Ghost: omg jazz im fine

Ghost: tho i might stay here a little longer

 

Jazz: Long story?

 

Ghost: long story 😗

 

Goth: and the neverending cycle goes on

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tucker knew where he was bc Danny left his GPS on.  
> And yes, I know Jazz is a little annoying in here, but I’ll make it up in later chapters.
> 
> So, I hoped you liked that. I know it’s  
> short but following chapters should be longer and will have actual action.
> 
> And if you’re wondering how exactly did Danny get in Central and what happened before, well, you’re gonna have to read to find out.  
> For the record, people are later gonna describe Danny as ethnically ambigous bc I see him as a racial mix(but you can hc him as whatever you want).  
> Also, there’s a twist in this story and I’m gonna give a gift to whoever guesses it.
> 
>  
> 
> If I made any mistakes, please tell me. English isn’t my first language.
> 
> And, @RedHead, if you’re reading this, *inhales* HOLLY HECK, YOU’RE MY FAVE, I CAN’T BELIVE IT YOU’RE A LEGEND ILOVEYOU!!!!!!!
> 
> *cough* Uh, anyway, please comment and leave kudos to show your support.
> 
> My tumblr is @goingphlash
> 
> See ya‘ll next time!


End file.
